Serializer and Deserializer (SerDes) circuits facilitate the transmission of data across a serial link, particularly in high speed digital communication systems. Data to be transmitted from a first location is serialized or converted from parallel data to serial data and is transmitted across a communications channel to a receiver at a second location. To recover the transmitted information, the receiver samples an analog waveform and must then reliably detect values of the sampled data in the process of converting back from serial data to parallel data. The analog waveform can be equalized in the transmitter or receiver or both to reduce frequency dependent loss in the transmission channel. However, over-equalization of the waveform, either in the transmitter or receiver or both, can make it more difficult to detect the correct values of the sampled data.